david_farrow_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosen Corp
Rosen Corp is a massive secret organization responsible for many paranormal events in the Farrowverse and the main antagonistic force in the Inspector Investigations. The corporation has a number of subsidiaries, including CAPRA and Stardust Industries, and have bought out countless businesses across the world - everything from cosmetic lines to nuclear research facilities. Although their overarching goal is unknown, their experiments indicate a desire to contact and gain entry into worlds beyond the Rift. Overview The Neverglades Series * Rosen Corp's influence in Pacific Glade comes in the form of CAPRA (the Climate Association for the Pacific Regional Area). Under the guise of an ecological group, CAPRA performed countless tests for Rosen Corp, helping beings travel through the Rift and using rift energy to enhance human abilities. Their facility was destroyed in the Pacific Glade quake (which they caused by opening a portal into the Leviathan's universe) but they have since rebuilt and resumed their augmentation experiments. Fleshy Sensoria * Tom Ingram is recruited by CAPRA to carry out a variety of dangerous missions in other worlds for Rosen Corp. After he unearths the truth behind the Ingram Project and the various events orchestrated by Rosen Corp, he manages to escape and share this information with the Inspector. Skin Deep * Rosen Corp has Julia Maxwell's blog expunged from the internet to hide their involvement in Lacey Benedict's medical trial and her subsequent reflection-warping powers. Room 325 * Rosen Corp used the titular room to house and study a scientifically modified empathic giant. They flagged Jack's video about the door in the woods and had it removed from YouTube to delete evidence of their experiment. The Caldera Paradox * Through their subsidiary Stardust Industries, Rosen Corp finally opens a door into an alternate reality, although they accidentally bring through the spore that destroyed the other world. Stardust is quarantined and left to die. Rosen Corp later sends Tom Ingram into the facility to destroy any evidence about their involvement in the incident. Parts Unknown * Rosen Corp has a secret testing facility in the Purple Rose Bed & Breakfast where they try to induce tourists into slipping beyond the Rift. Jenna is the only member of the Prior family to survive the other world, so Rosen Corp sends Tom Ingram to kidnap and study her. Lights in the Sky Over St. Anders, Iowa * Rosen Corp agents Tomas Cristobal and Katerina Beckford (popularly known as the Truth Hunters) head to St. Anders to investigate and contain the beings peering out from beyond the Rift. When the entities start to cross over into our world, Tomas and Katerina initiate an emergency protocol to transport the occupants of the town into another dimension for their own safety. Rosen Corp then covers up the mass disappearance of the townsfolk. The Staircase in the Library * Dylan McAllister was abducted from the Mount Palmer Psychiatric Institute to be used in Rosen Corp's tulpa reading division, which tries to use certain books to open doors into other realities. Julianna Park attempts to rescue Dylan and get him to safety, but she is killed by Rosen Corp. Dylan is returned to the tulpa division and Tom Ingram is sent in to restore dimensional stability. Last Sparks of an Ephemeral Fire * Rosen Corp sends Tom Ingram to recruit the Inspector in an assault on their headquarters, where Tom betrays the Inspector and helps John Peregrine neutralize him. Another body double of Tom's breaks the Inspector out and kills Peregrine and the traitor double. This version of Tom opts to stay behind and blow up Rosen Corp's headquarters, destroying his original body and ending the Ingram Project. You'd Better Watch Out * A group of scientists at a Rosen Corp outpost in Vermont create the Christmas Entity as a holiday joke, but it quickly gets out of control and begins to slaughter them. Notes * The Inspector and Tom Ingram were able to cripple the main operations of Rosen Corp by destroying their central headquarters, but the organization itself survives in its various subsidiaries and outposts and remains a very real threat in the Farrowverse.